Love never runs smooth part 2
by nic73
Summary: A continuation of the Nick and Jenny story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Here we are back with Nick and Jenny. It starts in the new year. FYI to my english readers, suspenders are braces. Don't want the story seeming too kinky :) Hope you enjoy.**

Jenny's late as she pulls open the door to the restaurant. She gives Nick's name to the matre de who leads her to where he' sitting. His face breaks into a beautiful smile when he spies her walking towards him. He stands up ready to greet her, and kisses her when they meet. He waits while she sits before sitting back down himself.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry about it. How did it go? Do I need to order champagne?"

Nick receives his answer by the way Jenny's face lights up with excitement.

"I got it for two hundred dollars less than Joseph was asking."

Nick stops lifting his glass of water to his mouth.

"Joseph? Do I need to be jealous?"

Jenny is drawing circles on the back of his hand that lies on the table. She changes to a sultry tone:

"He did look kind of hot in his suspenders and slippers…"

Nick raises an eyebrow.

"It sounds a winning combination."

Jenny continues in the same voice.

"Do you have some you could wear tonight?"

"No, but I could borrow my dad's."

Jenny pulls a face.

"That's killed that fantasy."

Nick makes a show of a relief"

"That was the plan. When do you get the keys?"

Jenny takes them out of her pocket and jangles them.

"That's why I was late, we were doing the paperwork."

"Then it's definitely champagne, it's a great place."

He signals to the wine waiter having already made preparations, just in case.

"The sewing machines and drawing tables can be delivered as soon as I give the word, and I only a few other supplies to buy. I have some interviews lined up for Thursday."

"Sounds like you have everything organised and you could be ready to go in a couple of weeks."

Jenny's eyes are shining and the excitement gives a flush to her cheeks. Nick takes hold of her hand that she hasn't removed from his since sitting down at the table. He rubs his thumb over her knuckles.

"You're so beautiful."

"Why thank you kind sir. How was your day?"

Nick laces his fingers with hers.

"My day was good. Not as exciting as yours, though, at the close of my case before Judge Damson, her court was interrupted with a delivery of a birthday cake with song. It was her sixtieth, and a surprise from her husband, I'm not sure how pleased she was about it."

"Did you have a piece?"

"No, I had to go."

"My Nick always in a hurry."

"Let's go look at your new place after dinner."

"You've seen it already."

"But it wasn't yours then."

Nick watches her as Jenny puts the key into the lock. Her hand is trembling slightly from the excitement she feels. Her first time at opening her new work place. He waits patiently as she stumbles over her first attempt and she soon as it open. She switches on the light and once Nick is in she closed the door.

"What do you think?"

Nick tears his eyes away from her face and looks around the room. It looks the same as when he last saw it and knew it was the perfect place for Jenny's workshop. A kid in his charge had runaway from the shelter and been found by the 'suspenders and slippers' guy hiding in this room. He's broken a window to get in. The kid had been upset when he discovered he'd lost a charm that he always kept with him, his mother had given it to him before she went to prison. Nick had come to look for it and found it underneath the broken window. He talked to the owner and put Jenny in touch with him.

Its a wide open space with large windows that cover most of one side of the wall, flooding the place with lots of natural light during the daytime. It's looks neglected and is in need of a clean and some diy and painting, which they discussed over dinner will be their plans at the weekend. Jenny is moving about the room explaining what she wants to do and how she will organise the space. She has her back to Nick and he moves towards her and wraps his arms around her, he moves her hair to one side with his cheek and kisses her on the side of her neck. She leans in to him and enjoys the sensations his teasing kisses bring before turning around in his arms to face him.

"What do you think?"

Nick answers huskily:

"It's a great space."

He kisses her on the nose.

"About my ideas."

"I love your ideas, it will look great."

He kisses her behind the ear and one her nose and then on her lips. He rests his forehead on hers.

"I'm getting an idea myself."

Jenny kisses him on the chin.

"Well you can forget it Mr. Fallin."

She kisses him on the nose.

"This place is much to dusty."

Nick looks around him.

"I guess so.."

He kisses her on the lips.

"How about somewhere else, with a clean bed and breakfast in the morning."

"Lead the way Mr. Fallin."

She kisses him deeply.

Nick takes her hand and they head towards the door.

"We'll stop at my Dad's on the way."

Jenny looks at him puzzled.

"What for?"

Nick gives her a wicked smile.

"Suspenders and slippers."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Thanks for those who reviewed it's great to hear from you and also to the silent readers, it's good to know there are still nicfic fans out there.**

Nick puts the borrowed van in to park outside Jenny's workshop. They both climb out, Jenny unlocks the door to the building while Nick opens the side of the van and lifts out the cleaning paraphernalia stored in the back, Buckets, stuffed with cleanses and cloths, sweeping brushes and mops. Emily and a couple of other lsp lawyers are coming to help. Nick was surprised when they agreed after Jenny made the appeal while at his office Thursday morning. The others had come apologising to him because they already had other plans. Kara and a couple more of Jenny's friends have also agreed to help. They're the first ones there, the others are not expected for half an hour yet.

Jenny carries in a couple of the buckets and Nick loads himself up with most of the other supplies. He places them on the floor and takes a look around. The sunlight pouring through the windows highlight all the dust and dirt. Nick would've prefered that it was just him and Jenny but he recognises that the job's too big and would take them a few weekends to complete, but between them all they should have it ready for painting by the end of the day.

Nick sets to work moving large pieces of rubbish on the floor to a pile he starts near the back door, a dumpster is being deliveredd in an hour. Jenny starts on the windows. They're both hard at work when the help starts arriving. Jenny leaves her work to greet them as they wander in, and gives them their assignments. Nick lifts his hand in greeting to return their hello's. Jenny soon has them organised and they settled into their jobs with light conversation sprinkled with laughter. Three hours in a difference can be seen. Nick and Tom have collected all the rubbish next to the back door and are now moving it to the dumpster. The bottom half of the windows are cleaned and the paint work is nearly finished. Nick leaves Tom to sweep up the last of the rubbish pile and makes his way to Jenny, whose filling up her bucket with water. Nick leans over and gives her a kiss and whispers in her ear:

"Let me take you away from all this."

"I think our friends who are here to help us would complain if we made a run for it and left them to it."

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind, they probably wouldn't notice that we're gone."

She smiles at him and looks around the room.

"It's looking good, isn't it?"

Nick gives a dramatic sigh and she gives him a playful slap on his chest.

"It looks great. I thought I'd go pick up the ladders and some lunch for everyone."

"That sounds great."

"Are you sure you don't want to come?"

She looks longingly at him and shakes her head.

"I'd better stay here, just don't be long."

"I won't"

Nick gives her another kiss and heads out the back towards the van that he moved there after unloading it. He climbs in and starts it up, checking for traffic before pulling out.

By seven o'clock it's back to just Nick and Jenny. All but Kara left around 5pm with Nick and Jenny's grateful thanks ringing in their ears. Kara left five minutes ago, full of apologies which they waved away. Nick and Jenny were ready to be alone and enjoyed working side by side cleaning the restroom. Everything else was cleaned and prepared for painting the next day. It's almost ten o'clock before it's at a standard that they're happy with. Kara's last job had been to tidy up the room and put all the cleaning apparatus in one spot so they add their stuff to the pile. Nick looks at Jenny as she looks around at the room that's now clean and tidy, he can see the tiredness in her face but her eyes are shining.

Jenny can see Nick's reflection in the window, her heart leaps at the love she can see in his face. It all seems like a dream that this beautiful man, inside and out belongs to her. She turns to him, her love for him fully on display.

"Thank you Nick, I couldn't have done this with out you. I wouldn't have done this without you."

"I haven't done anything."

"Yes you have. You believed in me, supported me in my dreams and helped me to make them a reality."

"Your talent did that. I just crunched a few numbers for you."

"You did more than that, you gave me the faith to take this step because I know if I fail you'll be there to catch me."

Nick takes her in her arms.

"If this venture fails, it won't be because of you, you're talented and you know how to work hard. The thing about business is that stuff happens beyond people's control, but with your talents and my business head you have a good foundation to make this work."

Nick moves a hair that's fallen on to her face.

"It's scary I know, but you'll have a great time doing this and I'm here. Whatever you need just ask. You look beat and tomorrow will be just as hard, so let's get you home."

They share a kiss, turn off the lights and lock the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: thanks for the lovely reviews and to everyone who takes the time to read my nicfics. You knew this was coming..**

Nick and Jenny slept soundly after dragging themselves to bed. Any energy they had remaining they left at the workshop. Jenny fell asleep leaning against Nick's shoulder on the drive back to Nick's place. She jerked awake when he turned off the engine.

"Sorry Nick, sitting down just wiped me out."

"No problem, you worked very hard today."

Nick opened the door for her and took her hand to help her out the vehicle. She jumps down and wraps her arms around him.

"As did you. Have I thanked you yet?"

Nick gave her a teasing smile.

"No not yet. Not a word, I feel used and abused. Just wanted for my muscle power."

She laughs

"And don't you forget it, take that away and what am I left with….an incredible face and a guy who makes me feel complete, like I can take over the world and that I'm safe and loved."

She kissed him deeply.

"Is that thanks enough?"

"It was a very long and hard day and you do want me back tomorrow, so it's start…a very nice start."

She cocks her eyebrows at him.

"You drive a hard bargain."

"Toughest negotiator in town."

"Is that right?"

"So I've heard."

"I don't stand a chance then."

Nick shook his head and kissed her. He took his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He stepped back to let her go first then locked the door behind him. Jenny's looking in the fridge.

"I'm feeling a little hungry how about you?"

Nick stood behind her.

"Mmmm a little bit."

He nibbled on her ear, then whispered.

"Grab the strawberries and we'll take them upstairs."

She grabbed the strawberries and Nick took her in his arms and carried her up the stairs.

Jenny puts on her old blue top then pulls her hair in to a ponytail, she then heads downstairs to where Nick is making breakfast. Just the smell of the coffee opens her eyes wider. The time to get up had arrived too quickly this morning. Nick is standing over the stove with an omelet cooking in the frying pan, he's dressed in torn jeans, splattered with old paint and a grey t-shirt. She helps herself to a cup of coffee and they exchange kisses as he hands her a plate with fruit and an omelet on top.

"It smells delicious."

She takes it to the table where Nick has already placed his coffee cup and silverware, plus glasses of juice. He follows behind her with his own plate and the juice. After placing them on the table he reaches for the salt and pepper and bread that were waiting by the hatch.

"I've loaded the paint and brushes etc in to the van, so we're ready to go when we've finished breakfast."

Nick was up before Jenny, as normal. She's discovered he doesn't sleep much and yet manages to fill an active day. She wouldn't be able to function within a week without seven hours of sleep a night. Luckily he's happy to come back to bed when she wakes up and he's her favourite alarm clock.

The morning is going well. The day is bright, letting lots of sun into the workshop which helps everyone work harder. Jenny stops a moment, she looks at her watch and is surprised to find it's almost three o'clock she looks around at the progress being made. The Parisian green is looking good on the walls and the paintwork's being prepared for its coat of paint next weekend. Nick's in charge of the prep and he has commandeered most of the helpers. Currently he's up on a ladder scraping the old paint off the top of the windows. Kara is holding them steady for him. She knows she owes him big time for this and has a surprise in store to give him at the end of the day. The rest are working on the bottom of the windows and the door surrounds. Jenny, Emily and Diana, a good friend, are painting the walls. Nick rented a spray painting machine which is getting the job done efficiently. They each have had a go but Diane turned out to be a natural with it while Jenny and Emily follow her with brushes painting the edges. It's been a productive system and they have only one more wall to complete. She lays down her brush and goes in to the 'kitchen area;' and pours herself some water. As she turns around she hears a shout, the crash that follows makes her jump, her eyes dart to the sound and her heart drops as Nick hits the floor and the ladder land on top of him. She rushes to his side and drops to her knees. Kara is all ready there and looks at her friend with worried eyes as Nick lays unconscious on the floor. Emily's shouts

"I've called 911 and they're on their way.

Jenny is stroking Nick's face with her hands trying to rouse him. Kara checks out Nick's body and is relieved that there appears to be no broken bones, but he hit his head hard. She doesn't understand what happened, the ladder seemed to jump and then slide away from her. She tried to stop its fall but it's weight and momentum was too much for her.

Tears are falling down Jenny's face as Nick remains unresponsive but then he moves underneath her touch and a groan escapes his lips.

"Nick, Nick, wake up, wake up sugar, it's Jenny."

Nick's eyelids flutter and he groans once more.

"Nick you fell off the ladder, are you okay? The paramedics are coming."

Nick opens his eyes but he doesn't seem to recognise Jenny, and they slowly start to close.

Kara speaks:

"No Nick stay with us, you need to stay awake."

Jenny joins in, she's still stroking his face.

"Kara right Nick, you need to stay awake. Just look at me, you're going to be fine."

Nick can hear voices but the thumping in his head is louder. He's certain they're talking to him but they're too far away and he's too tired. He tries to concentrate but his mind is struggling against a darkness that is pulling him away from them, from her. He knows that she wants him to come but he doesn't have the strength and the darkness slowly drags him away.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick begins to come round in the ambulance, he lets out a groan as the wail of the siren stomps it way across his brain. He immediately feels pressure on his hand and a gentle touch on his forehead and hears his name.

"Nick, Nick, open your eyes sugar. He's waking up."

There's no mistaking the love and concern in the voice, and he concentrates on it trying to ignore the pounding siren. Why is there a siren? Where is he? These thoughts force him to open his eyes.

"Nick, my name is Robert, I'm your paramedic, can you tell me what day it is."

Nick's confused and only cares about one thing.

"Where's Jenny?"

Her lovely voice comes from behind his ear, he can feel her hair tickling his neck.

"I'm right here."

He feels her fingers running through his hair as they make their way to his forehead where she gently strokes his skin.

"Nick, I need you to answer my question. What day is it?"

Nick's irritated by the interruption. Jenny's gentle voice soothes him.

"Can you tell me what day it is?"

Nick tries to search his memory but it hurts to think that hard, he thinks maybe more information will help him.

"What happened?"

"The ladder toppled over and you fell to the ground. You've been unconscious."

That explains his pounding head, but why was he on a ladder?"

"A ladder?"

Nick can't see the worried look Jenny gives the paramedic, but he smiles reassuringly.

"You were helping clean up my new workshop."

Nick closes his eyes and groans as pictures flit across his mind, flickering quickly from one scene to another, but they begin to make sense.

"It's Sunday."

"That's very good Nick. Now how many fingers am I holding up."

Nick opens his eyes once more to have a look, the fingers seem to sway at first, he gives them a moment to stop.

"Three."

"That's very good."

"We're almost at the hospital, you're doing well but they'll want to do a few tests just to be sure."

He can feel Jenny smile against his skin and she gently kisses his neck once more. He closes his eyes and concentrates on the sensation of her fingers continually stroking his forehead. He feels her breath against his skin.

"I love you."

Warmth fills his body.

He feels the ambulance slow down and the siren is finally turned off and his pain goes down a notch until the introduction of dazzling light of the low February sun attacks him as the doors are yanked open. He groans once more. He's bereft of Jenny's touch as hands pull his gurney out of the ambulance. He raises his hands to protect his eyes, he's aware of people surrounding him and a chorus of voices assaults his ears. There's a voice close to his ear but it's not Jenny.

"Where's Jenny?"

"Hello Nick, my names Doctor Cantrel, I will be looking after you."

Nick turns towards the voice and sees a woman dressed in green scrubs looking down on him, her dark hair pulled back off her face, gentle green eyes staring at him.

"Where's Jenny?"

The eyes look over the top of his head and then back to him.

She's right behind you. You'll be able to see her when we have you settled. She just has to stand back for now while we sort you out."

Nick nods but twists his head to try and find her, a move he quickly regrets.

The doctors and nurses have left and it's just Jenny and Nick in the cubicle. She's standing beside the bed holding his hand.

"You had me so worried. It was awful seeing you on the floor unconscious."

Jenny has tears in her eyes.

"Hey I'm all right now, just a bit of a headache and a big lump. You heard the doctor, I'm fine."

"I'm going to call a professional in to do the paintwork I'm not risking anyone else getting hurt, especially you."

"I can't remember what happened, I've no memory of the fall."

Nick shrugs himself further up the bed as his father looks around the curtain.

"Nick!"

"Dad?"

"Are you all right?"

Burton is looking his son up and down. He's relieved that he's sat up although he's very pale.

"I'm fine Dad, just have a headache. They've taken a scan and if it's clear I can go home as long as there's someone with me. Jenny's going to stay."

Burton runs a hand through his hair and gives Nick a smile.

"Are you sure you shouldn't stay in? I heard you were out like a light."

Jenny speaks up and Burton can hear the distress in her voice.

"He was unconscious for a while but came round in the ambulance. The doctor says he's doing well and I'll look after him."

"I know you will Jenny. He couldn't be in better hands."

Burton has grown to love Jenny, she's good for Nick and the love he has for her is obvious to everyone. Usually it's very hard to read Nick but not when he's looking at Jenny. She comes to the Sunday meals, although she's been busy lately with her workshop and new orders. They hit it off like a house on fire, and he's grown to love her as a daughter. He knows that Nick is the most important person to her and that she'll look after him.

As if he needed proof Jenny notices Nick lick his lips.

"Since your dad's here to keep an eye on you I'll go find you some water."

Nick smiles at her.

"Thanks that would be great."

Jenny gives him a kiss and smiles at Burton and leaves the cubicle in search of water. A nurse kindly shows her where she can find some and fills up a paper cup. She turns around and drops the cup as she finds herself face to face with someone she hoped she'd never see again.

"Hello Jenny. Fancy meeting you here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to Mossib and anonymous guest for their reviews of the last chapter and to all who are reading the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"What are you doing here?"

Jenny's gone pale at the sight of Nathan Hewitt standing in her path. She takes a step back and Nathan reaches out and grabs her arm.

"Let go of me."

He holds on to her arm for a moment and then drops his hand, a slow smile spreads across his face, his delight at her discomfort obvious.

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend."

Jenny's body is trembling and her legs are struggling to keep her upright. It takes all her determination to try to keep her reaction from him.

"I have to go."

As Jenny makes a move Nathan sidesteps to block her path.

"Let me go."

"Jenny you're being very unfriendly. How are you keeping?"

Jenny struggles to keep her voice even as the panic within her grows.

"I said let me go."

He reaches up and touches her face.

She's taken by surprise, and his touch burns her.

"No. Don't touch me."

Heads look their way at her raised voice. Nathan smiles at everyone.

"It's all right just a lovers tiff."

Burton show his face around the curtain.

"Jenny?"

Jenny looks at Burton and then at Nathan.

"I have to go, a friend needs me."

Again Nathan waits a moment before doing as she asks. His mouth is near her ear.

"It's been great seeing you again, I'm in town for a couple of days, we'll have to catch up."

Jenny flees without answering. Burton gives her a questioning look as she moves past him in to Nick's cubicle. Nick immediately sees that something is wrong.

"Jenny you're shaking like a leaf. Come here."

Nick moves over a little on the bed and holds out his arms. She sits down next to him and lets him wrap his arms around her and pull her in to him. She finds comfort in the steady beat of his heart and his strong hold. Nick waits for her to calm down, when the trembling ceases he kisses her on her head.

"What happened Jenny?"

"Nathan Hewitt, my..my..boyfriend in New York.."

"The guy who...?"

Jenny nods.

"He's here in the hospital."

Nick pulls her back in to him and holds her tight, stroking her hair.

"I'm so sorry, we should get out of here as quickly as possible."

He feels Jenny jump beneath him when the curtain's pulled back and a man he's never seen before stands there, Nick knows immediately who he is.

"Well isn't this a cosy picture, looks like you've been cheating on me Jenny."

Before Nick can reply his doctor appears and Nathan ducks away with a mocking smile.

Nick's given the all clear to go home. Jenny sits on the bed her legs dangling over the side as Nick gets dressed. She's still shaken by seeing Nathan Hewitt but being with Nick and lessened the panic that in turn rooted her to the spot but also made her want to run away. After Nick's finished he turns to her with concern, she looks pale and is biting her bottom lip. He moves towards her and runs his hands down her arms, she's cold.

"Let's get you out of here."

She looks at him and gives him a weak smile.

"I'm suppose to look after you."

He gives her the slow mischievous smile she loves so much.

"Don't worry, once you're safely locked in side my home, I will be lying on the couch groaning and you'll be waiting on me hand and foot."

Jenny's smile is wider this time and reaches her eyes, she knows, given the chance, he'll have his briefcase open before the end of the day.

"I'm going to hold you to that Nick Fallin."

They share a kiss and leave the cubicle, Nick has an arm around her waist. They're both looking around for any sign of Nathan Hewitt but there are only medical personal milling about. Burton is waiting for them outside the door. He's dropping them off at the workshop to drop off the keys to the van and Kara will bring it back to Nick's place. Everyone leaves what they're doing when Nick and Jenny come through the door, everyone pleased to see Nick standing upright. Kara notices immediately that something is wrong with Jenny and touches her hand.

"Everything's all right with Nick? You look upset."

"Yes he has a headache and we have to watch for concussion but he's fine... I'll tell you about it later, I want to get Nick home and resting."

She manages a reassuring smile.

"The place looks amazing. Thanks to all of you for your help this weekend, we couldn't have done it without you."

Kara turns her attention to Nick.

"I'm feel so bad Nick, I don't understand what happened, why the ladder started falling. I tried to stop it but I couldn't"

Nick shrugs.

"These things happen and I've no memory of it."

"I'm really glad you're okay. You had us scared."

Once everything's packed away inside the van and every one has said their goodbyes, Nick hands Jenny the keys and they climb in to the van. They stop at their favourite chinese place where an order of take away was waiting for them and are soon pulling up in front of Nick's place. Nick closed his eyes against the lights rushing past which were exacerbating his headache. When Jenny looks across at him she sees the tension in his face.

"I want you lying on that couch and no arguments."

Nick holds up the bag of food that's at his feet.

"Can I eat first."

"I thought I could feed it to you."

Nick laughs.

"I think I will end up with it all down my clothes."

"You can use one of Anne's bibs."

They get out of the van while they're talking and Nick is by Jenny's side.

"I think I'm going to regret the 'lying on the couch' remark."

"I don't know, you might come to enjoy it."

Nick kisses her and they climb the steps to his place, he unlocks the door and they enter. Jenny mentally relaxes as they walk inside and is happy to lock the door on the world.

.Outside a car that's parked at the corner pulls out and drives slowly past Nick's door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes: Thanks to mossib for her review, and to all who are reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter, a little of Anne and Nick.**

Nick had a peaceful night, Jenny dutifully woke him up every hour to check on him. All that remains to remind him of his misadventure is a slight headache. Jenny's fast asleep beside him and he climbs out of bed trying not to disturb her. The disturbed sleep will be harder on her than on him as he needs less sleep. He's due at Lulu's for breakfast to see Anne after not having her over the weekend. Anne was invited to a class mates party, that was a whole weekend affair. He's in no doubt that Lulu will be suggesting the same thing for Anne but he's no interest in such indulgences. He's still amazed by how much her last birthday party cost. If Jenny hadn't needed his help he would have fought against her going. Jenny is still asleep when he gets out the shower, he dresses quickly and gives her a gentle kiss which rouses her. She opens her eyes sleepily and tugs at Nick's heart and he has to fight to stop himself climbing back in to bed with her.

"I'm leaving for Lulu's, you sleep a little longer. Help yourself to anything for breakfast. I'll call you later."

She looks at him with concern.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing good, just a slight headache that I've taken a pain tablet for. Thanks for looking after me nurse Jenny."

"It was a pleasure. Give Anne a kiss for me."

"I will."

She puts her arms around his neck and pulls him in for another kiss, deep and satisfying."

"Take it easy Nick, don't do too much. How about we meet for lunch?"

"So you can check up on me?"

"Just being dedicated to my patient."

"Well this patient appreciates it. I will let you know when I can get away."

They kiss again then Nick is out the door. Jenny moves to his side of the bed and falls back to sleep.

Nick folds his arms in front of him as he waits for Lulu to answer the door, it's freezing outside. He can hear crying which is becoming louder and louder. He peers through the frosted glass in the door and can see a shape coming towards him. He here the bolts being pulled back and the key turning in the lock. The door opens and in front of him stands Lulu in blue pajamas holding Anne who is the one crying. As she sees Nick her crying becomes louder and she leans forward with her arms open. Lulu hands her over to Nick and returns down the hall to the kitchen. Nick holds Anne of his shoulder and leans his head so their cheeks are touching.

"Shhhh...what's the matter Anne? Shhh...tell daddy what's wrong."

He's following Lulu in to the kitchen while he's talking to Anne and rocking her up and down. Her crying turns to sobs. Lulu is standing in the kitchen her arms folded in front of her.

"She's been like this since she woke up."

Nick places his hand on her forehead."

"She doesn't seem to have a fever."

Lulu points to the thermometer laying on the counter.

"I didn't think so either but I checked just to be safe and she's normal. You know how she gets, once she starts crying she finds it hard to stop."

Nick nods his head, he turns Anne so he's looking in to her face, it's red and puffy from crying, with tear stains running down her cheeks.

"Hi honey. Does it hurt anywhere? Can you tell Daddy why you're crying."

Anne gives a big sniff and nods her head.

"Good, Where does it hurt. Does it hurt here?"

Nick points to her forehead and Anne shakes her head.

"Well how about here?"

Nick tickles the back of her neck for a few seconds and she shrugs her shoulders to stop him and shakes her head, a small smile crossing her lips.

"Is it your arm?"

He lightly traces his finger down her arm. She pulls it away and her smile is wider.

"No Daddy."

"It must be here then."

He tickles her feet and she kicks her foot and throws her head back laughing.

"No, daddy no."

He sits down on a chair at the table, sitting her on his lap.

"No?! Well that only leaves one place."

He makes to tickle her tummy and she grabs his hand.

"Tummy hurts."

"Should Daddy kiss it better?"

Anne nods her head. Nick lifts up her top and plants a kiss gently on her tummy. Lulu's smiling at Nick and Anne, it's great to see Anne smiling again.

"Great job Nick, you deserve a big breakfast for that."

She turns her attention to Anne

"It's probably all that candy you ate yesterday. She found a bag of M&Ms that had been left lying around and I found her under the table with chocolate smeared all over her face."

Nick taps Anne gently on the nose.

"That explains it. You can't eat a lot of chocolate without your tummy complaining at you."

"She was fine yesterday."

"It doesn't seem too bad today, she's seems happy enough now."

Anne is sitting happily on Nick's lap, playing with his fingers.

"Porridge for her though for breakfast."

"Was the party fun?"

"Mostly, all the kids were tired and over excited by Sunday afternoon and it turned it to chaos. I thing two days of activities was too much excitement for them all."

Nick nods his head and thinks that maybe he won't have that battle after all.

"How about you? Did you get Jenny's place done?"

"Most of it, I fell off the ladder and bumped my head so Jenny's getting someone in to finish the high bits."

"Are you all right?"

Nick shrugs.

"Yea I'm fine."

"How did you fall off the ladder?"

Nick shrugs again.

"I'm not sure, I don't remember much about it."

"You don't remember much about it. Exactly how bad was this fall?"

"As I said I just bumped my head, no broken bones and I'm perfectly fine now."

Lulu suspects there's more to it than that but looking him over he looks well so she lets it drop.

"I better start breakfast."

"Some of that porridge sound good."

Nick reaches across and picks up a book from a stack on a shelf under the counter to read to Anne while they wait for food.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes: Thanks to mossib, tia and laubella88 for your reviews, and everyone who is reading the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Nick call's Jenny at noon to say that he's swamped and he's not able to meet her for lunch.

"You sound strained Nick are you all right? How's your head?"

In truth it hurts even though he's taken some more tablets, he probably needs the stronger ones the doctor gave him but he's reluctant to use them. He would love nothing more than to meet Jenny for lunch, or even better, to relax at home with her for the afternoon, but, the morning has gone badly, he had to go to the courts and help out one of his lawyers who was having a serious problem with a client. His morning appointments were moved in to the afternoon but he has two cases that need bringing up to date ready for court the next day.

"I'm doing okay."

"You're not feeling well are you?"

"Okay, truth is it hurts a little."

"Nick, you need to look after yourself, you should go home."

Nick rubs his temple with his hand.

"I wish I could, I promise to finish up as quickly as I can.

"Shall I come over tonight?"

"Of course, checking up on me."

"No missing you."

Nick smiles.

"I miss you too."

"Take care and I'll look after dinner."

"Thanks, Love you."

"Love you."

There's a knock on the door as Nick hangs up the phone.

"Come in."

Emily walks in. Nick leans back in his chair with his hands clapsed on his lap.

"What is it Emily?"

"I'm sorry Nick.."

Nick's appearance stops her in her tracks. His face is pale and his features are tight, his eyes sunk in to his skull.

"You look terrible, you should go home."

"That's what I intend to do as soon as I can, what is it you're sorry about?"

"It doesn't matter."

Nick leans forward and rests his hands on the table.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Carrie Mason is here wanting to speak with you. I told her she needed to make an appointment but she refuses to budge."

Nick groans inwardly, the woman has become the bane of his life. After helping her with a custody issue she's been in and out of his office with one problem after another and she's very hard to get rid of. If he lets he into his office, he wont get anything done for the trial. He stands up sending his headache in to overdrive. He has to wait a moment to let it settle.

"I'll come out and see her, I'm not letting her into my office."

He picks up his coffee cup, walks around his desk and follows Emily into the reception area. As soon as he enters he hears her.

"Nick, Nick, you have to help me you won't believe what my ex has done now."

Nick moves behind the reception desk and pours coffee in to his mug.

"Good afternoon Carrie. I'm really busy today.."

"He sent me this threatening letter."

She's waving a sheet of paper in her hand.

Nick looks at her for the first time. She has her long black hair tied back in a ponytail that reaches halfway down her back. She's dressed in a pair of worn jeans and a brown top with thin straps and a black jacket. But the look in her eyes he recognises from his past and from when he first met her. He places his mug on to the counter.

"He's threatening to take Bobby away from me again."

Nick holds his hand out and she gives him the letter. He scans through it.

"It's just a threat Carrie, there's nothing I can do until he files something."

"Can't you stop him?"

"No, he has every right to file what he wants."

"There must be something you can do."

Nick reads the letter again and shakes his head.

"Nothing, he hasn't threatened violence, just that he'll file for custody if you..."

He reads directly from the page:

"...don't clean up your act."

He hands her back the letter and lowers his voice so only Carrie can hear him over the rest of the noise.

"I would suggest you do as he says. You're using again and it will only lose you your son. I can get you into a program..."

"They'll take him away from me if I do that."

"They'll take him away if you don't."

She angrily shoves the letter back into her purse.

"Thanks for nothing Nick."

Nick spreads out his arms.

"I'm sorry Carrie my hands are tied until he does something."

"Well mine aren't."

She turns and walks away the elevator is waiting and she gets straight in. Nick watches as the doors close taking her down. He takes a sip of his coffee wondering what she means. He's interrupted by the receptionist.

"Nick, Mr. Kimura just called and cancelled his four- thirty appointment. He says his daughter's been taken ill."

Nick nods, perhaps he'll get off a little earlier than he expected today.

"Thanks, I don't want disturbing until Mrs Nettini arrives."

"Sure Nick."

Nick closes his office door behind him and sits down at his desk. He takes a sip of his coffee and puts it down. He rummages through his top drawer and takes out some headache tablets. He washes two down with another swallow of coffee and resting his elbow on the desk and rubbing his head with his hand he opens up the Delacy file.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes: Thank you to Mossib, Tia and Laubelle88 for kindly reviewing and to all the other lovely readers. And the tale goes on..**

Nick switches off the engine and leans back into his seat, he closes his eyes, the strain of driving has worsened his headache and he knows that movement is not going to be pleasant. After the thudding goes down a couple of notches he removes the key from the ignition and grabbing his briefcase he exits the car. The pain that hits causes a wave of nausea and he leans on the car for support until it passes. He slowly pulls himself up and heads towards his home and unlocks the door. He walks through the kitchen and drops on to the couch, swinging his legs around to lie down. He closes his eyes and either falls asleep or passes out. When he suddenly wakes up forty five minutes later he's not sure which.

He's not sure what woke him either, but it wasn't Jenny, who should have been here by now. He'd been unable to reach her and had sent a text saying he was on his way home. He takes out his phone to check for a reply when it starts buzzing in his hand and Jenny's face appears on the screen.

"Hi Jenny, I..wa.."

He's cut off by Jenny's frantic voice.

"Nick I think someone followed me home and I think it was Nathan."

Nick sits up quickly and his head swims.

"Did you see him?"

"No but who else would it be."

Nick's been collecting his keys and running to his car while she's been speaking. She hears the sound of his car unlocking in the background.

"I'm on my way Jenny, lock your door and don't open it for anyone but me, okay."

She hears the engine start up.

"It's locked Nick."

It twists Nick's stomach to hear the panic in her voice and he can tell she's close to tears.

"I be there soon. Have you called the police?"

"No I just want you Nick."

"Call the police Jenny."

Nick hears a sound in the background and Jenny's panic goes up a notch.

"He's here Nick. he's at the door."

Nick can hear a loud noise coming from her phone and shouting.

"It's him Nick."

He can tell she's crying."

"He's banging on the door telling me to let him in."

"Jenny I'll be there in just over five minutes. Go to your bedroom and call the police. Can you do that. Go to your bedroom now."

Nick can tell that she's followed his instructions as Nathan's pounding and shouting becomes muffled.

"Now hang up and call the police. I'm almost there."

"Nick I'm scared."

"I know and I would keep you on the line but you need to call the police. Call me back when you've done it. Okay?"

"Okay"

Nick can hear that he's still banging on the door. When she hangs up the phone his anxiety increases and he pushes down further on the excelerator. He doesn't let up until he screeches to a halt outside Jenny's apartment block. There's no sign of a police car. Nick's quickly out of the car and bounds up the stairs towards Jenny's floor. His concern for Jenny over riding his headache which has gone in to over drive. She hasn't rang him back As her nears her floor he can hear the banging and shouting. He's pulled between disappointment and anger that Nathan's still here and relief that he hasn't broken the door down to get to her. Without any thought for himself or what he's going to do he bursts through the stairwell doors.

Nathan swings round at the noise. He's caught by surprise when Nick hurls his body towards him. The momentum tumbles them to the floor, Nick on top. The impact jars through Nick's body and white light bursts around him, weakening him, which Nathan senses and takes advantage of, soon Nick is on the floor and Nathan sits astride him, his hands around Nick's throat. Nick's still dizzy but instinctively grabs Nathan's wrists trying to release his hold. Nathan laughs at his efforts.

"Jenny's got herself a real wimp for a boyfriend. Have to give you a couple of marks for foolish bravery though."

Nick is twisting his body, trying to unsettle Nathan but he holds firm. He increases the pressure on Nick's throat. Nick tries to pull harder but he can feel himself losing grip on reality as the lack of oxygen takes it's toll. Suddenly Nathan releases his hands and Nick can hear sirens in the distance. He feels Nathan's breath on his ear as he leans over him and whispers:

"This was a big mistake pretty boy. I look forward to meeting you again."

Nick tries to reply but his throat's not working properly and he starts coughing.

Nathan lets out a laugh and then is gone, leaving the way Nick came. Nick makes it to his knees as the door next to Jenny's opens and an old woman pops her head out.

"You all right sonny?"

Nick waves her off and staggers to his feet. He takes out his phone and hits Jenny's number. She answers immediately. He manages to croak out.

"I'm outside your door, he's gone."

He leans against the wall for support, rubbing his sore neck as he waits for Jenny to open the door. As he hears the bolts being pulled back, two policemen come through the stairwell doors, their guns out.

"Hands up sir."

Nick obliges.

"His gone, I'm her boyfriend, he attacked me and left, I'm surprised you didn't see him."

The sentence sends Nick coughing again. Jenny opens the door. She takes in the scene.

"Officers this isn't him."

She puts an arm around Nick's back.

"Are you all right Nick."

Nick's face suddenly turns pale.

"I need the bathroom."

He moves past her and runs towards the bathroom. Jenny and the policemen follow him into the apartment. The cops look at each other and then at Jenny. The older of the two speaks:

"I'll call for someone to take a look at your boyfriend. My partner will take your statement.

"I want to check on Nick first."

The cops nod.

"Of course."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes: Thank you Mossib, Tia and Missdonnie for you're reviews, I hope you enjoy this quiet chapter.**

Nick's sitting on a chair by the table in Jenny's home being examined by a paramedic. Jenny's standing behind him and he can smell her scent and feel her hands gently touching his shoulders. He threw up in the bathroom and almost passed out but managed to hold on to the sink long enough to stay upright until his dizziness passed.

"Have you hit your head recently Nick?"

"Yea, yesterday."

"I think we should take you in to the hospital."

"No, I was there yesterday, I just need to rest."

"I don't like the look of you, you're very pale and in obvious pain…"

"I'll be fine."

He feels Jenny's breath on his neck.

"I think you should do as he says Nick."

"I was examined yesterday, I just need to rest. It was a hard day."

The paramedic, who had been talking to the hospital, looks up."

"Did you go to work today?"

Nick shrugs.

"Yea."

The paramedic, after speaking some more to the hospital, hangs up and turns his attention back to Nick.

"You're allowed to go home as long as you rest, no work until you're feeling better, no headache or dizziness, but only if you're not alone."

Jenny jumps in.

"I'll stay with him, and his dad will too when I can't be there."

The paramedic looks to Jenny

"If he throws up again, he comes straight to the hospital."

"Of course."

The paramedic nods and starts packing up his equipment.

"Rest Nick, let Jenny look after you, there are worse things in this world."

Nick gives a tight smile as even that small movement sends his pain up a notch.

One of the cops comes forward after noticing that the paramedic is packing up.

"We need to take a statement from the both of you."

The paramedic interjects:

"Nick's not talking to anyone today, he needs quiet and rest, maybe tomorrow if he's feeling better."

The cop is not happy and Nick starts to argue, anxious that the cops start looking for Nathan so Jenny will be safe.

"I can answer a few questions."

The paramedic looks at him sharply.

"No you won't Nick or I'll have you in the hospital."

"Okay but Jenny can."

He looks at Nick and then at the cop.

"Okay but just a couple of minutes, he needs to be home."

While Jenny's answering questions, Nick gives a brief account of his version to the second cop. When Jenny notices she ends her conversation and tells them to leave and that she'll call them when Nick's ready to answer questions. After closing the door on them she looks sternly at Nick.

"You're not going to be an easy patient, are you?"

Nick shrugs.

"The more the cops have on this guy the better."

"He's probably already on his way back to New York, away from trouble. He'd be a fool to stay around."

Nick nods his head as the thought is sure to help Jenny, but he doubts it. The man's a bully, who doesn't like to lose. He's shown that once, Nick can't see him leaving with his tail between his legs. Plus he hasn't told anyone what Nathan said to him, as doesn't want to add to Jenny's worries.

Jenny's standing in front of him.

"Let's get you home so you can rest, my knight in shining armour. Thank you Nick."

She kisses him long and deep, letting him know just how grateful she is.

At Jenny's insistence Nick goes to bed as soon as they get to his place, he offers only token resistance. He still won't take the stronger medication, so Jenny brings him some Tylenol and water. After swallowing the tablets down he gets in to bed and Jenny lays down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder with her arm across his chest until she's sure he's asleep. She goes downstairs and calls Burton. She explains Nick's condition and asks if he can stay with him on Wednesday as she has interviews to do. She doesn't share with him the events of the evening as she doesn't want to explain about Nathan Hewitt and what he did to her. Her second call is to Emily to let her know that Nick won't be in work for the next couple of days.

"I'm glad to hear it, he looked awful today. Tell him not to worry about things and that his work will still be waiting for him when he gets back."

"He said he has a court appearance tomorrow that he's done the paperwork for, it's in his briefcase here at the house. Can you come by and pick it up?"

"Yes, I can be there in half an hour, I was just on my way out."

"Good, I get the file out ready for you."

Jenny settles down with some designs she's working on while she waits for Emily to arrive, she plans on working on them for a couple of hours before joining Nick in bed, she feels work is the best way to keep from thinking about the events of the day. She'd been shaking and crying as she waited for help, certain that Nathan would break in before the cops or Nick arrived. She'd been hit with an almost uncontrollable urge to run away, get far away from Nathan Hewitt, but one look at Nick's pale face had wiped such thoughts away. He'd come to her rescue without a moments thought despite the pain he was in. She loves him, the idea of never seeing him again, frightens her more than Nathan Hewitt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's notes: Thanks to mossib and everydayisa10 for their reviews and to everyone who is reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

When Nick blinks open his eyes, he can see light coming through the curtain, the bed is empty beside him. He lays his arm in the empty space and it's still warm so she hasn't been gone long. There's no sound from the shower and the door to his en suite is open. He pulls himself up into a sitting position, bringing only a slight dizziness, an improvement from last night. He listens carefully and he hears movement downstairs. He eyes glance at the clock and it's past eight o'clock. He can't remember the last time he slept this late. He hears footsteps on the stairs and smiles.

Jenny pokes her head through the door to find Nick sitting up in bed smiling at her.

"Good morning sleepy head."

She walks over to him, she has a mug in her hand that she sets down on the bedside table. She sits down on the bed next to him and kisses him. She tastes of coffee and he licks his lips as she pulls away. She strokes the side of his face.

"How are you feeling? Be truthful."

Nick stops what he's about to say and she smiles at him and gently traces his jaw line with her finger. He closes his eyes enjoying the sensation. Her finger moves down to his neck and she sees the ugly bruises that have developed from his encounter with Nathan. She looks up at Nick and he can see the distress in her eyes.

"Nathan hurt you. I'm sorry."

Nick wraps his arms around her and pulls her into his body.

"It wasn't your fault. I'm just glad he didn't get to you."

He gently moves her so he's looking in to her eyes, tears are glistening in them."

"Shhh everything's okay. To answer your earlier question, my head hurts a little still, but it's a lot better than yesterday. Now I have a question. I haven't eaten since yesterday lunch so is there any breakfast to go with that coffee?

Jenny smiles.

"I have some batter waiting to make into pancakes."

Nick's eyes light up.

"That sound fantastic – especially the part where they're waiting."

She sees the gleam in his eye, she kisses him and stands up.

"Not until you're feeling better."

"I am feeling better."

"Not better enough."

"You're a mean woman"

"Yes, but I'll also have a plateful of pancakes waiting for you when you come down the stairs."

Nick accepts defeat.

"Okay, but pancakes are just not the same."

Jenny laughs at his disappointed tone.

"I'm glad to hear it."

Nick stands up and sways unsteadily on his feet. Jenny rushes forward.

"Nick are you okay?"

As she reaches out to him he grabs her pulls her down on to the bed and kisses her. She resists reacting at first but then gives in to his insistence. When he pulls away she playfully scowls at him.

"You're incorrigible Nicholas Fallin."

"Only on some things."

He smiles and kisses her again and she pulls him in to her.

Jenny makes him sit on the couch with the rest of his coffee while she washes the dishes. Having breakfast has helped his headache and he's feeling pretty good. He switches on the tv and leans back and listens to the news. Hearing the headlines he knows he doesn't want to watch any more and switches it off. He swallows the last of his coffee and stands up to take it back in to the kitchen, he stops in the doorway content to watch Jenny work. He loves to watch her move, even housework she accomplishes with grace. She starts as she turns around. He grins and she walks towards him.

"You think that's funny scaring me to death. What are you doing off the couch?"

He holds up his cup.

"Bringing more washing and I'm bored."

"Already?"

Nick shrugs.

"I'm not very good at doing nothing."

"Let me finish up and we can take a gentle stroll around the neighbourhood and stop at the store, you've nothing in the cupboards."

"Things got in the way of shopping and it sounds a great idea."

He leans down to kiss her, suddenly he feels wet and cold on his neck as she pulls him down to meet her with her soapy hands. She feels him smile against her lips.

"Nice."

Nick and Jenny are wrapped up against the cold. They've walked around the local streets looking in the store windows, Jenny can feel Nick lagging a little and suggests they buy the groceries and get back. When she doesn't get an argument she knows she's right that he's not feeling well and looks at him with concern.

"We can go home first and I can come back for the groceries."

"I can wait while we do the shopping."

"Are you sure?"

He reaches out and strokes her hair, loving her more for her concern.

"I'll be fine, promise."

"We'll just get a few things."

"Sounds good."

Nick looking over he shoulder sees a brown sedan parked down the street, he gets an uneasy feeling about it, but he doesn't know why. He keeps in sight until he enters the store.

When they come out of the store with a couple of bags of groceries, Nick looks in the direction of the car and relaxes when her sees that it's gone. As they approach Nick's door a man steps out in front of them, Nick's surprised when Jenny knows him. Everything happens so fast. He barely has time to register the fear in Jenny's voice when he's aware of someone behind him. Jenny's also aware and turns. He hears Jenny's voice laced with panic while he's turning too.

"No, don't hit him!"

Then his head explodes and darkness follows.


End file.
